Summer of Malfoy
by sophiafreak7797
Summary: Hermione Granger is spending the summer with her two best friends Ginny Weasley and Luna LoveGood. But what happens when a certain blonde Slytherin gets involved in her summer?
1. Chapter 1: The Note

"Well..." Hermione said to Ginny, "another year gone by just like that." The girls sat down in an empty compartment towards the back of the train.

"Well we have the whole summer ahead of us. Why don't we try some things that muggles do for their summers?" Ginny suggested.

A girl popped her head into the compartment doorway, who else but one of their best friends Luna LoveGood. Luna was strange but they loved her anyway.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione. So what are you girls doing this summer." She asked  
>them.<p>

"Well Ginny and I were going to try and spend our summer like muggles do."

"May I join you this summer?"

"You didn't even have to ask, Luna. We were kind of expecting you to be with  
>us this summer," Ginny cut in.<p>

"Sounds Great!"

At that moment their compartment door flew open. Three boys stood in front ofthem. Two stood in the hall and the other in the doorway. The two in the hallhad dark hair, one fat and one very slim. The boy standing in the doorway was skinny with platinum blond hair and was smirking like a smartass. Who elsecould it be but Draco Malfoy, and his two best friends Vincent Crabbe and Blaise Zabini.

"Malfoy," Hermione said as she stood up and gave him a stare that could burn a  
>hole through metal.<p>

"Granger," his smirk disappeared.

"What do you want, you little prat?"

"What, I can't just say hello to you, Granger?"

"Malfoy, we've known each other for how many years now and you just now want to say hello? There's always a catch with anything you say so just spit itout. What do you want?"

"What am I saying he doesn't always have a catch that was such a lie! But whatdoes he want?" She thought to herself.

"Fine, be that way Granger! I didn't know trying to be a gentleman around youwas a crime now!"

Luna and Ginny stood up behind Hermione and glared at Zabini and Crabbe withdaggers in their eyes. Draco and Hermione were just staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow I never noticed how her eyes sparkle…Wait, what the hell am I thinking! I hate that filthy little MUDBLOOD! And she hates me." He thought to himself.

"HELLO!" she yelled, snapping him out of his gaze.

"What?"

"So what do you want Malfoy?" she asked.

"Crabbe, Blaise, entertain those two," he pointed to Ginny and Luna as they  
>sat down.<p>

"Granger, come with me," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallwayof the train until they found an empty compartment. He pulled her in and let go of her wrist which was red from his grip.

"Now, what was so important that you need to pull me away from everyone?"

"Here."

He handed her a small booklet.

"What is it?"

"It's a booklet from professor McGonagall; it's got something really important  
>in it."<p>

"How would you know? Did you look?"

"No," he replied

"Oh, ok...thanks, Malfoy."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go back to your compartment before Crabbe and Zabini kill Luna Looneybin and Weasellete."

"If anything happened, Luna and Ginny would kill those morons you call friends."

"In your dreams, Granger," he smirked and walked away from her to head back to the compartment.

They finally reached the compartment and when they walked in Blaise was on the floor in a ball, almost in tears and Crabbe was out cold. Ginny was laughing uncontrollably and Luna was standing there without a hair out of place.

She looked them right in the eye with a straight face and said, "Crabbe tried to…Well, I don't actually know what he was going to do, so I slapped him…"

"More like punched him, Luna," Ginny cut in.

She continued, "Then Blaise tried to hit me and Ginny kicked him in the...well I don't really think I need to tell you where she kicked him." Hermione almost burst into laughter but held it back because of the fact that Draco was standing right next to her.

She turned to Malfoy and said, "I told you so!"

"Oh shut up, Granger, you're not the one who has to bring them back to our compartment," he said.

"Well you'll find a way Malfoy," Luna said.

Draco decided to levitate Crabbe back, but waited until Blaise was able to stand up.

The girls settled down for a while then started talking about their year at Hogwarts. Then Ginny thought of Harry and her brother. "Hey, why don't we go find Harry and Ron?"

"Good idea," Luna stood up.

Hermione was still sitting down looking down at her booklet.

"Mione, are you coming?"

"Go ahead I'll meet you guys later."

"Ok Mione," the girls walked away to go find Harry and Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright to anybody reading this first off, thank you for readina dn please review...but if it's about my grammer please dont bother... I'm working on it.<strong>

**I just edited this chapter with the help of "sexy-ferret". **

**So you can thank that person, not me ... yes my grammar isn't very good, but hopefully with help i can see my errors. **

**thank you for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Sudden Stop

Hermione waited about five minutes to make sure no one would come barging in to interrupt her. She looked out into the hallway, then closed the compartment door and locked it. She picked up the booklet and suddenly a note fell out of it.

"What's this," she whispered to herself. She picked it up and opened it with hesitance. The first thing she checked was the signature. She looked at the signature and a frown appeared on her face. The signature said Draco.

"Aw, crap! I knew there was something weird about him when he gave me the booklet. I bet this isn't even from professor McGonagall."

She looked through the booklet and it was from professor McGonagall but Draco had slipped his note into the booklet. The booklet was about being head girl. She flipped through the booklet and found a note from professor McGonagall. It said:

_Hermione,_

_I have recommended you to become head girl if you say yes there is no doubt in my mind that you will not be turned down, you are of age and you seem like an extremely responsible girl. I am putting my trust in you to make the choice that would make you happy._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"There is no doubt in my mind I am not going to pass on this." she said to herself. She sat down and began to read the information in the booklet.

Meanwhile, Draco had gotten Crabbe and Zabini back to their compartment. He only had one thought in his mind and it was if Hermione had gotten his note yet. He quietly slipped away to go and see.

On his way he passed a compartment in which Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Ron were occupying it and of course Ron had to say something.

He stuck his head out the door and asked, "Hey ferret, where are you going?"

"Why do you need to know, Weasel?" he retorted.

"Because Mione is back there and if you even think of bothering her I'll-"

He was interrupted, "You'll what? Hex me with your old hand-me-down, broken, defective wand?"

Harry and Ginny stood up.

"You want to insult my brother again Malfoy, or insult me because you know I just got a new wand and I'm not afraid to hex you!" she began to pull out her wand when Harry stopped her and said, "Gin, he's not worth it."

She didn't take it out but started to turn around, then turned back around walked right up to Draco and punched him square in the face. He fell to the ground.

"Damn Gin I didn't know you had it in you," Ron said looking at her very surprised.

"There's only so much taunting and so many insults about your family you can take until you crack," she said.

She walked over to where Malfoy had fallen and kneeled down next to him and whispered, "Don't ever bother my family or friends again. Because next time I won't go easy on you. Just think Malfoy that was a minor crack you just broke, think of what a big crack could have been."

She started to stand up then she kneeled back down and said, "You better fear me, dammit."

She stood up and walked back to into their compartment.

After about 6 minutes Malfoy got back up and continued walking. He finally took his mind off the pain in his nose and kept walking until he reached Hermione's compartment. He looked into her compartment without her noticing and saw she was reading the booklet he gave her.

"Has she even read my note? She probably took one look at the signature and ripped it up," he whispered to himself.

"God, what was I-" He paused. He saw the note; it had been place on the seat across from her.

"Well, at least she didn't rip it up-but she probably hasn't read it yet."

He quickly walked to the other side of the door without her noticing.

"Alohamora."

The door quietly opened. He pointed his wand at the note and spoke softly, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The note levitated right onto her lap. She was so distracted by the booklet she didn't even realize the note landed on her lap. Malfoy quickly walked to where he had originally been standing and he tapped the glass getting her attention.

She looked up then noticed the note on her lap; she was confused.

Draco quickly took a few steps back and waited to see if she would look out into the hall.

"What the hell?" she said to herself.

Then she noticed the door was open she quickly popped her head out the door and saw Malfoy standing a few feet away.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"What are you talking about, Granger?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Malfoy…"

"Honestly, Granger I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Never mind!"

There was an awkward moment of silence. Hermione looked like she was about say something but didn't.

Draco finally broke the silence, "You know your friend…um…um…"

"Luna."

"No, the red head."

"Oh, Ginny."

"Yeah, Ginny…yeah um well-" he was interrupted by a sudden stop which was so sudden Hermione couldn't keep her balance and fell right towards Draco bringing him to the ground.

He landed right on top of her. They waited about a minute to make sure there were no more brake checks.

"Oww," he moaned.

"You said it," she replied.

"My question is: what the hell was that sudden stop for?" He asked her.

He looked into her eyes, which were hazel brown, and he couldn't bring himself to look away.

She had realized he was looking into her eyes and then she became hypnotized with his silver eyes. She saw coldness in his eyes. But that wasn't all she could see, she couldn't put her finger on it but she could see more than coldness. He smiled at her then they realized they were still lying on the ground. She was still lying on top of him and then they were snapped back into reality.

They stood up, Hermione looked out the window and said, "Well I don't see any reason for us to have stopped, we're not even at the train station yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Again all the editing is done by the awesome "sexy-ferret"<strong>

**Thanks for reading...please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Could it be love?

The next thing they knew the power had gone out. They had left Hogwarts late and usually they would have departed by 3:00 sharp, but they need to state the new regulations for next year. Plus they needed to clear out the potions classroom because some first year thought they could make a potion that usually you didn't make until you were at least in your fourth year. But one of his idiot friends dared him to do that so the teachers and some students had to clean up after the explosion.

Hermione thought the kid was being stupid and he should be lucky the explosion didn't kill him. They instead had left at about 5:58 and now they wouldn't be home until at least 2 o'clock in the morning but since the conductor knew they were running late he took the long route so now they wouldn't be back until at least 6:30, 7 o'clock the next morning. Seeing that the train wasn't moving anytime soon, it would probably be even later now. Hermione was standing next to Draco. Her shoulder was against his. She was shaking with fear and he knew  
>it.<p>

"Granger why are you-" He was cut off by the sound of the doors shutting, then locking, and the shades being pulled down. No one could see in or out.

The conductor came over the intercom, "Students there is no need to panic, I don't know what the trouble is but-" he was cut off by what sounded like the door slamming open. There were screams, bangs, and other noises that were a mystery to them. Then there was heavy breathing into the intercom.

Hermione was still shaking. The sat down and waited. Five minutes passed and then they heard footsteps that stopped right outside the door of their compartment. They both stood up. Hermione was scared even more, so she pushed her body into Draco and her face into his chest. He looked down at her as if to say what the hell? He didn't say anything, she was tearing up, and then suddenly the footsteps were moving away from them. They both sat down. She lifted her head from his chest.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize what I was doing."

"It's fine. But why are you crying?"

"I don't know, it just really scared me," she said as tears welled up in her eyes again. As a single tear fell from her eye Draco slid closer to her and wiped the tear with his finger. He looked into her eyes. This immediately put  
>him into a trance.<p>

"_Her eyes are so…so…so-beautiful, I don't know why I never noticed it before. I wish I could just-STOP that Malfoy! He demanded to himself. You do not like her, and she hates you! You need to stop thinking like that_."

She was looking down and when she looked up she realized he was staring at her. She looked into his eyes, they were silver and very attractive, and she felt as if his eyes were a turn on for her.

"_So this is what it feels like to be turned on,_" she thought to herself.

"_Wait, what the hell am I saying! He's tortured me from day one. Why am I thinking like this?"_

Malfoy snapped himself out of his gaze and said, "Hey, is that your owl?"

"Yes it is, why?"

"Well, send a message to a teacher at Hogwarts and tell them we need help!"

She wrote a message asking for help and explaining everything and sent it to Professor McGonagall. They both sat back down and waited.

"Hey, Malfoy."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you let me push myself into you? Usually, if I did that you would yell at me to get off you and then call me a...mudblood."

"I don't know, why?"

"Oh, I was just curious."

"Ok," He was confused.

Hermione was sitting across from him. She had stood up and sat next to him

"Why'd you move?" he asked.

"I wanted to sit next to you ok!"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to," she put her forehead against the window. The window was cold and felt good on her forehead.

She took her head off the window but still leaned against it. She took out her book from her bag. It was a romance novel. She was reading a series and it was the 6th book. There were 10 books total and she had fallen in love with the series.

She began to read. About 5 minutes passed and then Draco realized she was reading, he groaned.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well it's got to be something so just spit it out!"

"Fine miss snippy, it's just your reading a romance novel, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well why read about someone else's love life when you could be out having your own love life?"

"You know that never really occurred to me. Well, I think it's that I'd rather read about one and get an idea of what other people think a love life is supposed to be like and then compare it to a love life I could have, plus there's no guy in this entire world that is actually worth dating, muggle or wizard."

"What about me?"

"My point exactly." He was confused for about a minute.

"Hey!"

"Yeah," she giggled at what she had said.

"You know if you want a love life you should go out and try and have one instead of sitting alone and reading about a fictional characters story that never happened and will never happen!"

"See its guys like you that drive me to read about a fictional characters' love life because like I said before no guy on this planet is worth dating because there all either stuck up pratty little gits, pigs or asses who think the world revolves around them!"

"Well does pothead or weasel fit into one of those categories?"

"Yes! And there names are Ronald and Harry."

"Yeah, I don't care."

"Ron fits into the pig category and Harry doesn't even fit into a bad category, he has his own category."

"And what might than be?"

"He is strange, hard to figure out, a typical stupid boy, sweet and a good friend. So he's good and bad at times."

"What category am I in?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes I do."

"Alright but just remember you asked."

"Just tell me."

"You fit into the stuck up little, pratty git, and the ass who think the world revolves around him category."

"You are such a bitch!"

"Hey, you asked!"

"Doesn't change what I said."

"Yeah and that doesn't change what I said about you," she stood up, starting to get frustrated. He stood up and stared at her. He could see the anger building in her eyes.

"_Crap I don't think I should have said that to her." _he thought to himself.

He sat back down. She started to calm down after seeing he wasn't going to put up a fight or try to make her angrier than she already was. She sat back down next to him after calming down with a few deep breaths. The owl had come through the open window with a letter.

_ Hermione,_

_ Do not panic we will take care of it._

_ Minerva McGonagall_

"Well that's taken care of."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Fine. Be that way Granger; don't tell me because I really don't care!" She sat back down next to Draco.

Draco fell asleep after five minutes of just sitting there. She started to think of the worst possible outcome to this. Then a thought stuck her. The note.

"_This is not the time to be thinking about that stupid note! It's probably a letter to tell me about how much he hates me." _He pushed the thought out of her head and continued to read.

About thirty minutes passed and Hermione was torn away from her book by a loud shout. The one good thing about being very intelligent is Hermione knew how to block out anything when she was reading. She could read with someone screaming as loud as they could right into her ear.

She hadn't even realized Draco had woken up.

"HERMIONE!"

"WHAT!"

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes."

"There are some advantages to being able to block people out."

"Bitch!"

"You already said that."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Don't push me that far Granger!"

"What do you want?"

"Something's happening outside in the hall. There has been yelling."

He went to push down one of the shades when there were flashes of light and burst of fire that startled him. The shades were pulled up and they could see out into the hall where there were death eaters lying on the floor.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall stood around them and with a wave of Snape's wand they disappeared.

The door unlocked and opened. Everyone walked into the halls fear overcoming them all.

Hermione looked down the hall and saw Ginny running towards her. She reached Hermione and hugged her tightly. They found out the conductor was ok. Luna walked up to them and smiled.

After a few minutes, Malfoy quickly and quietly slipped away back to his compartment. Everyone went back to their own compartments. The trained started to move around 8:00, 8:30. Around 9:50, the girls started getting tired. Luna was out like a light and Ginny fought to stay awake. But eventually she fell  
>asleep.<p>

Hermione stayed awake. Technically she wasn't alone but it sure felt like she was alone. Her mind was racing; she was confused. She didn't know what to think of Draco anymore. To her it felt strange that he let her place her head on his chest when she was afraid. It felt strange, but right like it had belonged there to begin with. She didn't know why the footsteps scared her, it just did. But at the time it all felt right. Now it confused her and made her brain go fuzzy for a while.

She sat there gazing out the window into the dark, foggy night. For a while she just forgot about everything. She liked not having to worry about everything

She was carefree for the moment. She was free of school work, problems, friends, and most importantly-boys. There wasn't a care in the world or thought in her mind.

She just sat there gazing out the window. She started to close her eyes when a thought struck her.

The thought ran through her head and there was no way she could take her mind off of it, she wasn't going to forget about it...

The note from Draco kept running through her mind. She slipped on her sweater, and began to look for it until she found it under the seat. She opened it slowly and began to read…..

_ Granger,_

_When I say you need to owl me over the summer I mean it._

_Draco_

_P.S it's not a request  
><em>  
>"That low down pratty little git!" She became furious.<p>

"It's not a request he says...well wrote." She could just imagine the little prat smirking. She stood back up and started walking toward the front of the train.

Meanwhile, Draco was wide awake. He was pretty much the only one in the front of the train awake other than the conductor.

He stood up and started walking towards the back of the train. Hermione and Draco kept walking until they both stood a few feet away from each other.

She saw him and started to turn around to walk away. She was angry and he knew it. He ran after her trying to stop her.

"Ganger...Granger, wait!"

"WHAT!" She turned around with anger in her eyes.

"Stop I-I….wanna talk to you."

"Why don't you owl me and that's not a request!" She mocked him for what he had written in his note.

"The note," he whispered, but she somehow heard it.

"Yeah the note," she started to turn around again when he quickly grabbed her  
>arm.<p>

"Let me go Malfoy!" She demanded.

"Not until-" she interrupted him.

"Until what!"

"This." He quickly pulled her into his arms and moved her closer than she had ever been to someone and swiftly kissed her on the lips. He had moved his hands around her waist and she hadn't kissed back yet because what he had done had taken her by surprise. It came out of nowhere. Then, she finally decided to kiss back. She was leaning against the wall and had put her hands around his neck. She was enjoying every bit of this kiss. He had stolen her first kiss, but she didn't care. She ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair. It was short but wavy and was no longer slicked back like it been in their younger years. She loved how passionate this kiss was; for a split second she opened her eyes and noticed a small smile on his face. She closed her eyes. Then he opened his eyes and noticed a smile on her face. She knew it had to end but she didn't want to be the one to have to do it.


	4. Chapter 4: I Can't

Hermione pulled away. "Draco I…I can't."

"You've never called me Draco before."

"Yes I have."

"No only Malfoy or Ferret"

"Well that doesn't matter... I just can't"

"Can't What…kiss me sure you can it's a decision you already made."

" I mean emotionally, I can't" "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not ready for a relationship."

"Who said anything about a relationship Hermione?"

"Well when two people kiss like that it always end up in a really serious relationship." She began to cry.

"Hey,….listen just because I kissed you doesn't mean I wanna be in a serious relationship. It just means I have feelings for you for the first time that I'm still trying to figure out." He pulled her into his chest. He held her in his arms and it just sorta felt…right.

She finally looked up at him "Draco…..I don't know about you but…." She paused

"What?" "Never mind it's nothing."

"Well t has to be something if you almost said it."

"Fine" she said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I think we should… I mean I… I don't know how to say this."

"Well it can't be that hard." she was silent for a minute before continuing

"It's just….why now? I mean we've pretty much hated each other since day one at Hogwarts. And now out of the blue you're a gentleman, your being nice, caring, and sensitive towards how I feel. It just can out of nowhere. Why now? Why here? And…Why me?"

"Well I get what your saying but I'm still alittle bit confused at what your saying."

"Why did you kiss me? It was just came out of nowhere."

"I don't know either…. I mean…. it's just something just attacked me to you all of a sudden. And I really didn't know what to do at first." They found an empty compartment and sat down in it.

"So you got your answer now how about I get my answers now?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I wanna know, Why You kissed me back?"

"I really don't know myself, I mean I got caught up in the moment. I kinda let go and I liked how it felt to let go. But I love that I let go because of you."

"Oh…..Well… I knew you wanted me." He said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Don't be cocky!"

"Better cocky then weak granger."

"Yeah but some girls like seeing vulnerability in a guy."

"Yeah but see that's when they see him as weak and take control of the relationship."

"Not necessarily." She replied. He shook his head at her.

"Don't you shake your head at me!" she said while starting to giggle.

"I'll do what I want!" He said playfully. She shook her head at him.

"Oh now your just mocking me" he said as he started to laugh. She started to laugh at what he had said.

A few minutes past, Draco had grabbed Hermione's hand and just held it. She had blushed hen he grabbed her hand. A few minutes past she looked at her watch

"MERLIN!" Draco jumped from her yell

"What?"

"It's almost 2 o'clock"

"Yeah so."

"I've never stayed out with anybody this late, not even Harry, Ron, Ginny, or Luna."

Draco rolled his eye's "of course she's never stayed out this late, she's miss goody two shoes" he thought to himself. "

Well then maybe we should be getting back to our compartments."

"Nooo I don't wanna go back yet."

"Well it's getting late, and I suppose we'll be arriving home around 6 or 7."

"Alright." He said with disappointment in his voice.

"Well can I at least walk you back to your compartment?"

"Yes, yes you can." She smiled at him. She stood up and held out her hand

"common then." He took her hand and stood up. They walked out of the compartment and towards the back of the train where Luna and Ginny had fallen asleep.

They hadn't reached the compartment yet but draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"Draco what's wrong?" She asked He didn't say anything only smiled evilly. "Draco?" she said hesitantly. He quickly and silently moved towards her and kissed her cheek. She blushed. After a few seconds she said

"Now we definetly have to owl each other over the summer granger." She laughed and continued to walk.

They finally got back to her compartment. He tried to walk away but she didn't let go oh his hand "What no goodbye?" She said as she smiled he stepped back and kissed her cheek. He tried to walk away again but she still didn't let go. He rolled his eye's at her stepped back and kissed her on the lips. He didn't want the kiss to end. The longer it lasted then less he wanted it to end.

The finally she pulled away. "I come by tomorrow with an excuse to talk alone alright?" he said as he looked into her chocolate brown eye's when he looked into her eye's his heart melted. "Alright…goodnight draco." "Goodnight." With that he turned and left to go back to his compartment.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams

**Author's Note's**

**Ok I know for a Fact that after you read this chapter your gonna yell and be surprised and mad about it…But I can live with that. **

All of a sudden her eye's snapped open she was laying across from Luna and Ginny.

"What Happened?" she says as she sat up.

"Well the conductor had to stop the train because of animals on the tracks, and when the train came to the sudden stop you fell and hit your head."

All of a sudden it hit her the train breach, being locked in the compartment with draco and the kiss they had shared never happened.

"It was all just a dream" she thought to herself Hermione stood up slowly.

She looked at her watch it was only 9:50. They went back to the compartment they were originally sitting in, they sat back and just relaxed.

About a half hour pasted when a thought struck Hermione. The Note from Malfoy.

The question was where was it?

She ask Luna and Ginny but they hadn't seen it.

"Can you guys look for it? I really need that piece of paper."

"Yeah sure Mione." Ginny replied.

They searched for a few minutes when Luna yelled

"I found it Mione!".

She looked over at Luna, she handed it to me

"Where was it?"

"Under the seat."

"Oh, thanks."

She stuffed it into her bag and took out a the muggle devise that she got when she went to america on vacation with her parents, it was called an ipod.

If was very useful.

She put her headphones in and then fell asleep Ginny and Luna did the same.


	6. Chapter 6: Busted

Hermione's eye's slowly opened. She looked at her watch it was quarter after 6. They still hadn't arrived at the train station. Luna was still asleep. Ginny was gone. Hermione got up. She was going to go look for her.

"Where are you going Mione?" I heard Luna who was half asleep.

"I'm going to go find Ginny go back to sleep." She was tired and didn't really feel like moving or arguing so she fell back asleep. Hermione Walked out of their compartment and walked down the corridors of the train looking for Ginny.

She came across a compartment in which Ron and Harry occupied. Ron was asleep and Harry looked half asleep.

"Hey have you seen Ginny?" She whispered to Harry.

"Yeah, she was here a few minutes ago." "Which way?"

He pointed to her left, towards the front of the train. "Thanks." She turned around and walked towards the front of the train. She walked alittle of a ways then came across Ginny who was standing outside a compartment door.

"Hey Ginn."

"SHHHHHHH!"

"What" Hermione whispered.

"Malfoy's in there with Pansy."

"Wait isn't he dating Sapphire?"

"Yes Mione that's why I told u to be quiet. Because I'm spying." They both listened, Pansy had mumbled something in french.

"Dammit! I wish we spoke french!"

"Mione remember I speak french?"

"Oh yeah…what did she say?"

"She said I don't think you really love , Draco I think you love me."

"What a bitch." The next thing they knew Pansy and Malfoy were kissing. Hermione almost threw up at the sight of it.

"You know what we have to do now right?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"No"

"Revenge, lets go get Sapphire."

"Oh…I like the sound of that, lets go."

Hey ran to the front car of the train and found Sapphire half asleep.

"Sapphire C'mon we have to show you something."

"Don't touch me you filthy little mudbl… hey where is Draco?"

"That's what we're trying to show you just come on."

"Fine!" she groaned. They walked threw the train until they found Draco and Pansy, Kissing, again.

"Draco?" Sapphire started tearing up.

Hermione and Ginny just stood off to the side and watched the show begin.

"Sapphire! It's not what you think….Pansy was being a…."

"Save it Malfoy…WE'RE THREW!" She screamed than ran back to her compartment.

Hermione and Ginny were still standing off to the side laughing. Draco had started to follow Sapphire but stopped when he heard small laughter from the girls. He turned around towards them.

"YOU!" he screamed at Hermione. "This is your fault."

"How is in Mione's fault that you can't keep your man whore hands off other girls when you have a girlfriend?" Ginny protested.

Hermione couldn't do anything but laugh at what Ginny had said.

"I'll get my revenge on you, you filth little mudblood!" Draco got right up in Hermione's face.

"One….." Hermione pushed Draco as hard as she could away from her "Don't get in my face you little prat. And Two I'm not of afraid of you either you little Git."

"I'll do what I want, when I want and I don't know how or when but I will get my revenge."

"Oh I'm so afraid of you Malfoy…NOT"

"When I'm done with you, you will be."

"In your dreams you little git." Hermione yelled. Ginny and Hermione walked right pasted him to go back to their compartment and bumped his shoulder…Hard!

They got back to their compartment to find Harry and Ron sitting with Luna. "Where have you two been!" Ron said as he stood up.

"None of your business!" Hermione and Ginny both snapped.

"Now if you two will kindly leave we need to talk to Luna."

"No" Ron snapped.

"I think I'll stay right here and listen to your personal conversation."

"I swear to god Ronald if you do not leave I'll tell your mother about the explosion in potions class that you set up as a prank to make snape mad."

"Fine be like that."

"C'mon Har…..Where's Harry?"

"He left like five minutes ago when we asked you two to leave. Oh and Ron I'm telling mom about that prank you pulled on snape." Ginny cut in.

"MERLIN GINN, mum'll kill me."

"Exactly now get out." He shot them dirty looks then left. Hermione closed the compartment door, then sat down. "So, Where have you two been?"

"Well I went looking for Ginny who was spying on Malfoy, who was cheating on Sapphire, With believe it or not…Pansy"

"Wow."

"Oh it gets better." Ginny cut in.

"We went and got Sapphire who then saw them kissing, got pissed at him and broke up with him and now he's pissed at us."

"Then he promised me that he'd get his revenge on Mione." Ginny cut in again.

"Well anyway…You girls want to go shopping in Diagon Ally after we get settle in at our home for the summer?" "Sure Ginny and Hermione chimed in.

They continued to talk about idea's for the summer until the train stopped and they were at platform 9 ¾ . They found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then got all there stuff into the car and were off.

"Hey Mum Can Mione Luna and I go to diagon ally after we get settled in at home?"

"Sure dear just be home before eight."

"Thanks mum."


	7. Chapter 7: The book

They had gotten home and settled into their room. Then after an hour the girls got there money and headed for the flu powder.

"Now I want you all home by no later than 8 o'clock. Alright?"

"Yes mum." Ginny replied.

The girl walked towards the door when Mrs. Weasley said something "oh girls just use flu powder."

"Oh yeah I forgot we had that." Ginny said.

"Alright, Luna, Hermione alls you need to do is take some flu powder in your hand step into the fire place and speak very clearly, Diagon Ally, Alright?"

"Yes ma'am" They replied.

Luna went first "Diagon Ally!" she shouted and a blue flame engulfed her and she was gone, Ginny and Hermione did the same.

When they got to Diagon Ally they headed straight for the book shop. They walked in, nobody was at the counter. The girls were the only three in the shop. Hermione went straight for the defense against the dark arts book and Luna just skimmed threw the shelf's.

Ginny couldn't really seem to find anything to her liking. She walked to the back of the shop and found a door open a crack. She looked in only to see Malfoy and the shop keeper standing there. They began to speak as the shopkeeper handed him the book, but this wasn't the normal shopkeeper this was a very creepy looking man.

"So your sure this is it, it would be in the restricted section at Hogwarts."

"No, I'm sorry to say you wouldn't because this book isn't allowed on school grounds."

"Even better." He said with a very evil smile.

"Thank you sir." He handed the shopkeeper 10 gold sickles and headed for the door.

Ginny quickly ran and hid from Malfoy. After she was sure he was gone she ran towards the front of the store to find Luna and Hermione. When she found them she told them what she had heard. They left the shop and headed home.

When they got home they heard 3 voices, one being Mr. Weasley, another being Mad Eyed Moody, and another being Remus Lupin. They walked into the room only to hear "Arthur this book could be the fall of the order." They saw Nymph Dora Tonks

Tonks sitting there with a worried face. " Oh hello girls." she said.

"Hello" they all replied.

The room fell silent.

"Well, girls go get ready for dinner."

"But mum…" "No Buts GO!"

"But mum we have something we think we should tell them."

"Girls this isn't an open discussion for you girls to join, go"

"But mum Malfoy was at the book shop and bought a book that the shop keeper said wouldn't even be allowed on school grounds!"

The room was silent once more and everyone just stared at them.

Then finally Lupin broke the silence "Did you see the cover?"

"No, it didn't ever have a name on the side of it, it was all black and I'm pretty sure it had some sort of symbol on the cover."

"What symbol?"

"It looked like either a snake or a skull and cross bones."

The room fell silent again.

"Alright girls I think it's time for you to go upstairs." cut in.

"But mum..."

"No buts GO!" They didn't argue.

They went upstairs and sat down in their room.

"What is so bad about us knowing about a book." Ginny asked.

"Gin you heard what the shop keeper said, that book is so bad it's not even allowed on school grounds. I highly doubt they want us to know about a book that's not allowed anywhere near school." Hermione replied.

"Well I Want to get my hands on that book."

"Well, we could get the book but it would involve breaking a lot of rules and being very sneaky." Luna cut in.

Ginny and Hermione just looked at her. There was a moment of silence between the girls.

Then Hermione finally broke the silence "What'd you have in mind Luna?"

"Well maybe we could sneak into Malfoy Manor and steal the book."

"That's Crazy Luna! Who in their right mind would ever go into Malfoy Manor?" Ginny asked

"That's so crazy, it might just work, Luna!" Hermione replied.

"Hermione are you nuts! Think of what Malfoy would do to us if he found out we did that. And if we wanted to go into Malfoy Manor, we'd need to make him think we're someone else, which would mean we'd need poliges potion, and that takes a mouth to make, depending on how skilled we are at making it."

"Well than we need to find someone who makes it and sells it and a lot of it, we also need someone who's close to Malfoy to help us."

They all thought for a few minutes "SAPPHIRE" Ginny yelled out.

"Sapphire, she must hate Malfoy's guts after seeing him kissing pansy, I'm sure she wants to get revenge."

"Yeah on Pansy for kissing her boyfriend, not Malfoy, the guy she probably loves."

"Well she'll probably want to get revenge on Malfoy, she might think he was kissing back, but then again we don't know. We should just go talk to her and if she does hate him we'll ask her."

"Well what do we tell her we're doing?"

"Give me a minute." Hermione replied.

"She thought for a few minutes then finally said

"We'll just say we want to get back at him for threatening me and that we're going to take his D.A.D.A text book, for school, ok?"

"Ok but how are we gonna get the potion?" Luna cut it.

"Leave that to me." Hermione replied The girls stayed up and talked everything out, they talked about what would happen is sapphire said no, they worked out the little details. Then they finally went to bed

The next day they got up, got dressed and headed for the kitchen, was standing at the stove. "Morning mum" Ginny said.

"Morning girls." she replied.

"Hey mum is it ok if we spend the day over at a friend's house? She's a friend from school."

"Who's the friend?" the girls exchanged looks

"Were going shopping with Chou, but we have to meet her at her house first, then after shopping we're going back to her house." Hermione replied

"Oh alright dears, have fun. But first get something to eat."

"yes ma'am" they all replied. They sat down had breakfast than they were off.


	8. Chapter 8: Revenge

They Left the house by flue powder. They appeared at Sapphires, they Knocked and a woman answered the door. "May I help you ladies?"

"Um yes we were looking for Astoria, we go to school with her."

"Oh, alright, come in, I'll go get her."

They walked into the room and looked around they were in a rather large hall with a large winding stair case. They could here the woman who they had assumed was her mother.

"Sapphire, there people here to see you!"

"Coming Mum." They here running foot steps then saw Sapphire. She had a look of disgust on her face.

"What do you want?" She said with a lot of attitude, and irritation in her voice.

"Can we talk in a more private place?" Hermione asked

"Fine." She lead them up the stairs and into a room with a rather large fireplace, a coach and three armchairs. They all sat down.

"Sapphire, are we cant imagine what your feeling after the incident on the train ride home, but we want to help you. We want to get revenge on Malfoy and we figured if anyone deserved the right to get revenge on him it would be you, we don't want to do anything big or anything just something to really piss him off." Hermione began.

They knew they had her attention.

"What did you have in mind?" she replied

"You know how much he loves D.A.D.A class at school?" Ginny cut in.

"Yes?"

"Well we were thinking about taking some of his D.A.D.A books. From him."

"How would we get into Malfoy Manor to take them?"

"Well do you know where to get Poly-Juice Potion?"

"Yes, why?"

"We were thinking about transforming into Blaise Zambini, Pansy and someone else, but we couldn't really think of someone else for Luna to turn into. Any idea's?"

"Well Blaise has a girlfriend named Lacie."

"Perfect."

"Well I don't think he would want to be around pansy right now."

"Well, I think he's probably just pissed off at her, he doesn't really hate her if anything he probably just wants to forget she ever did that."

"Yeah might as well try it, it cant hurt." She replied

"Well all we have to do is send him a message asking if we can come over just tell him Pansy, Blaise and his girlfriend want to come over and catch up."

"Alright, let me go get my owl and some parchment." She left them there.

"Hermione, what if this doesn't work what if Malfoy knows something's up when she send s him the message, he might be happy that she messaged him but he won't be expecting it at all." Ginny asked

"Well then we'll just have to see when she sends the message." Hermione replied.

Sapphire came back with a tawny owl, a quill and parchment. "What should I write?" she asked

"Tell him that you think that you two should talk, and that you talked to Blaise and he wants to hang out with him and Pansy." Hermione replied

"And that you've already talked to both of them about it and if it's alright with him if the two of them and you go over to Malfoy Manor tomorrow and catch up or something."

"Alright."

She began to write. When she finished it she handed it to Ginny. It said…

_Draco,_

_I would like to talk with you, and I have been talking with Blaise and he wants to see you. Pansy has also already apologized to me about that day on the train. I would very much like it if we could all come over to the manor tomorrow around noon to catch up. Blaise is alright with it, so no need to bother him twice. Pansy is looking forward to seeing you and she said something about an apology. Also Blaise would like to bring his girlfriend Lacie. I hope that's ok._

_Sincerely,_

Sapphire

"That's perfect Sapphire" Ginny said as she rolled up the letter. She attached it to the owls leg and sent it off out the window.

"Well now all we have to do is wait." Hermione cut in.

The girls sat waiting, chit chatting, gossiping when the tawny owl flew back threw the window the girls rushed over and took the letter from the owls leg. It said…

_Sapphire,_

_It is so good to here from you my sweet. And of course you, Blaise, Pansy (not so thrilled) and Lacie can come over to the manor. I'm looking forward to my day tomorrow. To be honest nothing been the same without you. I will see you tomorrow my love._

_Always loving you,_

Draco

"Alright, all set." Hermione said.

Sapphire remained quiet. She all of a sudden became filled with anger because she punch the table.

"I HATE HOW HE ALWAYS DOES THIS!" She shouted. It startled the three girls.

"He always does this, whenever we get into a fight he always acts like this when I forgive him. Well he'd dumber than I thought, because this time I'm not forgiving him, I'll act the part but I've had it with him! I'm done, and I'm looking forward to getting revenge and "Im gonna make him squirm like a bug."

"Alright, just save it for tomorrow. Just don't give anything away alright. And you'll have the potion by tomorrow right?" Hermione asked

"Yes and I'll have the hair too."

"Excellent." Ginny cut in.

The girls finalized everything with Sapphire. At about five o'clock they said there goodbyes and left.


	9. Chapter 9: The Letter

**Alright this part even confused me, and I wrote it so to make things easier I've made a key to follow….**

**Pansy = Hermione**

**Blaise = Ginny**

**Lacie = Luna**

**That should make it alittle easier to understand. But when Malfoy isn't around the girls call each other by there real names, that should help alittle bit. But the name thing only applies when there around draco.**

The next morning the girls woke early, got dressed, grabbed there things for their task and headed out. But before they left Ginny wrote a note to her mother saying they were meeting Seamus, and Pavartie for Breakfast then going to see Dean. When the girls had gotten to Sapphires house they put on the cloths. The girls quickly drank the poly-juice potion and transformed into Pansy, Blaise and Lacie. With a flick of a wand they were in front of Malfoy Manor.

Sapphire pushed a button on the side of the gate, as soon as they pushed the button they were in the main hall way of Malfoy Manor. It was cold and the girls didn't like it.

"Hello Sapphire Delighted to see you again, Blaise, always good to see you, finally, I get to meet the lovely Lacie. Blaise has told me so much about you….Pansy" he swallowed hard.

"Nice to see you." He said with a straight face.

The Potion had also changed their voices

"good to see you too."

Blaise held out his hand. Draco shook it.

"Very nice to finally meet too Draco."

Lacie held out her hand, draco shook it.

Hermione knew how to act like pansy.

"Well do I get a hand shake, a hug, or what." She crossed her arms

"Pansy don't be a Bitch." he said.

They walked down the hall and into what seemed to be a den.

It was cold in the manor and none of them liked it.

They talked for a few minutes then they finally decided it was time to take action.

"Draco I need to use the bathroom, where is it again?" Pansy asked.

"Down the hall, up the stairs turn left and all the way at the end of the hall on you right." Draco replied

"I have to use the bathroom too, I'll be back." Blaise leaned in and started to whisper to Draco

"And hopefully get to the bathroom before pansy cause she takes forever, she's always gotta check her makeup and all that." Draco chuckled alittle, then they both headed

. . .

"Alright Ginny you go that way and I'll go this way." Hermione said.

"Alright then." Ginny headed off down the hall. Hermione started walking down the hall.

She tried opening the first door to her left and right but both were locked. She decided to go to the end of the hall and start from there. She found the bathroom. She found two bedrooms.

Then she came across a door with a large "D" carved into it.

She slowly opened the door and stepped in. It was Draco's room and she could tell. There was a large king sized bed with silver and green sheets and green drapes hanging from the tall bed posts.

There was a set of double doors that lead out to what looked like a rather large balcony. And a large fireplace with a green coach and silver arm chairs right in front of it.

Yup, this was draco room.

Hermione walked over to the side of the bed. And just looked around amazed at the size of the room.

When all of a sudden something hit her foot. She looked down and saw a box. She knelt down and picked it up slowly. When she looked in it she saw letter and then something caught her eye. It was a picture. She couldn't tell what it was a picture of until she pulled it out from under the letters. It was a picture of her.

"Why in bloody hell would he have a picture of me?" she asked herself. Then she pulled out a letter and began to read . . . . .

_Hermione,_

_I have written a thousand letter and never once could I ever find the right words. I have wanted you to know since the day I met you I haven't once ever brought myself to ever say I hate you. I may insult you but it's only to hide what I really think about you. I don't show how I really feel only because of my father and your friends. I haven't once been able to tell anybody not even my best friend how I really feel about you. I think I really do like you and maybe even love you. I just don't know how to show it. Maybe in time you could learn to feel the same way about me._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

Hermione was in shock that of all people he'd be writing love letters to they'd be to her. She continued to look threw the box even more and at the bottom there were pictures of her. She took the letter, folded it and put it into her pocket.

"Hermione, you in their?"

"Yeah Ginny I'm in here." Ginny opened the door and walked in.

"I found the book, c'mon we gotta go now."

"Aright" Hermione pushed the box under the bed, then walked out.

"Hey Blaise, Parkinson did u both like fall in or something?"

"Crap. Ginny just go with whatever I say."

Hermione and Ginny ran out of the Room and ran into the bathroom and Ginny stood outside the door.

"Pansy, C'mon there are others here that need to use the bathroom!"

Draco walked down the hall towards Blaise.

"Pansy come on!"

"Draco I don't feel so good. I don't think I'll be able to stay here much longer."

"Alright then you can just go home."

"I'll take her home" Blaise cut in.

"Why she's perfectly capable of finding her way home by herself." Draco said with arrogance in his voice.

"Really Mate, She's sick."

"Fine!"

Pansy came out of the bathroom and the three of them walked downstairs.

"Lacie, Pansy's not feeling good, I'm gonna take her home."

" Alright, I'll go with you." she replied.

"I think I'll go with them." Sapphire cut in.

"What! You to? Are you kidding me you all just got here."

"Maybe some other time Draco." Blaise cut in.

"Fine, I'll see you guys later." He walked them to the door.

"Bye. Nice meeting you lacie."

"Oh the pleasure was all mine." She replied.

As they left Draco stopped Sapphire. And kissed her on the cheek.

After leaving they walked Sapphire home. As they walked home The potion wore off and they were back to normal.


	10. Chapter 10: Finally Home

They walked in the door of the Weasley household at 7:00 pm sharp.

"Where have you been?" shouted.

"We were at a friends house."

"Well did you even think to leave a note or call me so I wouldn't be so worried?"

"I did, I left a note on the kitchen table."

"Well it wasn't on the table when I came down this morning, the only thing on the table was a plate of toast that Fred and George were…FRED, GEORGE GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!"

The twins came running down the stairs, they knew not to keep their mother waiting. They knew that it was ok the play a trick or two on her occasionally and make her think Fred was George and George was Fred but they new if she yelled like that not to keep her waiting.

"Yes." They both chimed in with a nervous tone.

"Was there a note on the table when you two came down this morning?"

"yes…" Fred started.

"...but Ron came and got something to drink and spilled it on the note then threw it away" George finished.

"RONALD!"

Ron ran down the stairs and looked scared

"I'm not going to yell, just tell the truth and u won't be in trouble. This morning was there a note on the table when you came down and what happened to it?"

"I spilt water on it and then I threw it out."

"and why didn't you tell me about the note?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Thank you." Mrs. Weasley went back upstairs.

"_Author this is not a situation to be taken lightly_."

When the girls heard that coming from the next room over they ran in there as fast as possible. The room fell silent.

"So have you guys figured out how to get the book?" Hermione asked

"No, not yet, but don't you three worry we'll get it back." Remus replied.

"No need." Ginny cut in.

"And why would that be?" Moody asked Hermione pulled out the book.

"Because we already got it."

Remus stood up and took the book.

"I know you girls had good intentions, but you could have gotten hurt. Thank you but don't do anything like whatever you girls did again." They nodded their heads.

The three of them went upstairs and got ready for bed. Then sat around the small fireplace in the room for about two hours.

Hermione pulled the letter from Draco 's room out of her pocket and looked it over about four times.

"Hey Ginny."

"Yeah Mione." she handed Ginny the letter. She read the letter in disbelief.

"I found that in a box from under Malfoy's bed. There were loves letters and picture of me in the box and I just don't know what to do."

"Well, honestly after hearing that and reading that, I don't know what to do either."

"But I'm not sure because it's Malfoy we're talking about."

"Well don't assume anything until you know everything."

"Yeah I know Gin."

Hermione re-read the note a few times and after reading it for the fifth time she started to finally let it sink in.

"What am I going to do...I mean it's sweet that he would write it but it's just weird…" She thought to herself. " But it's so sweet of him... I never thought I Malfoy let alone Draco Malfoy would ever feel this way about me."

She was broken out of her thoughts.

"Hermione it's getting late, me and Luna are going to bed, you should to it's been a long day."

"Alright"

"Alright, night Mione."

The three of them finally laid in their beds. Hermione's heart had been stolen by Malfoy. She was unsure about how she felt but she was sure about one thing...that this was no joke.


	11. Chapter 11: Dark kisses

Hermione Woke suddenly in a cold sweat.

She looked over at Ginny, she was sound asleep. She looked over at Luna Who was asleep as well.

She saw a dark figure at Luna's bed side.

Hermione sat up in bed hoping it was a figment of her imagination playing tricks on her in the dark. But it wasn't a trip. It was real.

She was frozen with fear as the dark figure started walking towards her.

As it approached her she went to grab her wand off her bed side table only it was gone.

"Looking for this?" She knew the voice.

It was stern and very creepy. She knew who the vice belonged to. I

t belonged to Malfoy. He walked towards her and finally step into the moon light coming from the window. She could now see him.

She was tong tied at the moment and couldn't speak, fear had taken over. She couldn't figure out why she was so afraid. It was only Malfoy, she had hexed him and insulted him, stood up to him and of all times she was afraid.

"I know what you and your little friends did Granger."

"W-w-w-what do you mean by that." She finally managed to say through the fear.

"You know exactly what i mean." He moved closer.

She finally fought the fear and stood up with confidence "Yeah so, I know about all your love letters you wrote to me and all the pictures you have of me."

"What?" He sounded confused and angry.

"Yeah I saw it all and..."

"And what granger"

Fear took over again they stood in silence then she finally broke the silence "And I'm not afraid of you Malfoy." "Is that so?"

He moved closer, he was now standing only 4 feet away.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, which made her jump "Let Go Of Me!"

He just stood confidently with a smirk on his face. His grip was strong yet gentle.

They were making eye contact, he didn't look away his eyes were locked on her.

"I know what you want Granger, don't deny it."

"What in Melins name are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No I really don't, Now let go of me!" She was confused she had been yelling and yet nobody had woken up to come and help her.

"Your smart, think about it for a minute." She looked away. She didn't like being confused. She was staring to get irritated.

"What the hell is he talking about.?" She thought to herself.

Then it hit her. "I know exactly what I want and I know what you want but only one of us is going to get what they want."

"Alright then, what do I want?"

"You want me."

"Your smarter than I thought…Now what do you want?"

"I want you to let me go and leave me alone. And maybe, just maybe if you let me have what I want I'll give you what you want."

"Sorry granger that's not how I work." He pulled her close.

She pulled away, almost out of his grasp turned and smacked him right across the face.

He smirked evilly.

Then pulled her back into his grip and made sure there was no way for her to get out. She knew exactly what he was going to do. She didn't know how but she just knew. She knew she would hate it, and so did he.

He pulled her as close as possible.

Then he did it.

He pushed his lips against hers. Her lips fit perfectly onto his.

He was loving every minute of it. He deepened the kiss and held her in his arms for a few seconds then pulled away. She tried to squirm out of his grasp again but failed his grip was tighter this time and there was no way out.

An idea had formed in her head.

She kissed him.

It took him by surprise, but he kissed back.

She was disgusted with herself. She was actually doing this only so he could get away from the creep. She depended the kiss just as he did. He had had suddenly jerked her onto the bed.

They were sitting in silence due to the kiss. She slide her hand towards his back pocket where he had put her wand. He apparently didn't notice.

She quickly pulled away and stood up.

She was now pointing her wand at his face "Don't ever underestimate my intelligent Malfoy." She said while breathing deeply.

"Since when have I ever underestimated how smart you are?"

He stood up, she took a step backward.

"keep your space Malfoy or you'll wish you'd never had met me."

"I'm not afraid of you Granger." He took another step towards her.

"Back off."

"Put your wand down."

"Back off first."

"Granger we both know that I'm not backing off and you're not putting the wand down."

"So?"

"So…"

All of a sudden she smacked the wand out of her hand.

"Now one of us is going to get what we want and I can promise you its not you."

"Bite me!"

She started walking towards she once more, she started backing up then hit the wall.

"Shit!" She said without realizing it.

He smirked with satisfaction.

He leaned one hand against the wall and the other around Hermione's waist so she couldn't move away from him.

He leaned in and kissed.

After a minute he pulled her over to the bed. He pulled away for a moment.

"Draco what the hell are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Their foreheads were pressed together. He pushed his lips into hers. This kiss was different it was more passionate, deeper, sweeter.

He put both arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He suddenly moved towards the bed, not break off the kiss. He pulled her on top of him. He continued kissing her.

He Turned over so that he was on top of her. He attacked her neck.

She let out a small moan. He was happy that he had gotten that out of her. He continued up her neck. Leaving no spot un-kissed. He had made his way up to her earlobe. He slowly bite her earlobe. She gasped. He smirked then attacked her lips again.

He was in control and she knew it. Hermione didn't want him to be in full control.

She used all her strength and finally turned herself over so that now he was underneath her.

Draco had somehow threw all that managed to take off his shirt. It was hanging around his neck. She pulled away then took it off the rest of the way.

She looked at his well toned muscles. She was astonished at how strong he looked. Draco didn't even have to try he only had to shrift them slightly and he was back on top. He Continued kissing her.

To her surprise she was enjoying it. She loved every second of it.


	12. Chapter 12: Talking to Fred

She opened her eyes. Draco was gone and it was silent.

She sat up in bed know what had just happened. "Oh thank god. It was all just a dream."

That had explained it why nobody had come and helped her. Why she actually liked what he was doing to her.

It had to be a dream because if it were real someone would have been woken up and she would be hating every moment of that.

Hermione felt Alone, Scared, and just weird.

She brought her knees to her chest and held them there. She didn't know why these dreams of draco kept reoccurring, but she didn't like them.

She looked at the clock. It was 3:24.

She didn't want to go back to sleep.

She was afraid she'd be placed back into that nightmare.

She didn't want to go back, she wouldn't. The first tear had fell. After the first tear dropped they just kept coming. And wouldn't stop. She sat there sobbing. The door leading to the hall was open.

At the moment Fred was walking by to go and get a cup of water. He looked in the check on his little sister and noticed Hermione sitting up awake.

"Hermione are you ok?" He whispered.

He startled her. "Not really." She said threw the tears.

"What's wrong."

"Horrible, horrible, horrible nightmares keep reoccurring and they haven't stopped."

"I won't go back to sleep I won't go back I just won't"

"I understand, You want to come down and get something to drink?"

"Sure." She wiped the tears away, got out of and followed Fred downstairs.

"So what Is so horrible about these nightmares of yours?"

"Malfoy's in them and he's doing things to me, not like torture, more like seduction." His eyes widened.

"Please don't tell George or anybody, Fred please." She begged

"I won't. I just can't believe when I just heard."

"I mean he gave me a note but I never read... I'll be right back."

She ran upstairs and rummaged threw her bag. She finally found the note from Draco and walked downstairs. "He gave me this on the train, well not directly but still..." She opened the note.

_Hermione, _

Please meet me in Hogsmead on July 10th around noon. If you can't make it tell me in advanced. I'd like to talk to you.

Draco

She handed Fred the note. "Are you going to go?"

"Yeah I'd like to hear what he has to say."

"Well it's tomorrow."

"Yeah I know."

"Alright."

"I'm going to go to bed now...thanks Fred." She stood up walked over to where Fred had sat down kissed him on his cheek then walked back to her room.

She laid down and slowly fell back asleep.

When Fred went back to his room he looked into the girls room and saw that all three girls were sleeping. He smiled then went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13: Zonko's

The next morning Hermione woke up and got dressed in nice but casual cloths. She walked downstairs into the kitchen . Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Fred and George were sitting at the table eating. When Hermione walked in she saw Fred smiled then sat down. Nobody noticed, except Ron.

Everybody was eating "So how did everybody sleep" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Fine" everybody replied.

"Good."

Everybody finished eating and helped clean up. Before Hermione went back upstairs Ron pulled her aside.

"Is there something going on between you and Fred?"

"No and even if there was I wouldn't tell you. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Ron looked uncomfortable.

Both of them walked into the den.

"Hey Mione you want to go to Hogsmead with me and Ron."

"No, I can't I have plans."

"What kind of plans."

"it's none of your business." She snapped. "Why do you care?"

"I don't ,'I'm just curious sorry."

She stood and walked back upstairs, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

"I'll be back around 3 I'm going out to lunch with a friend"

"Alright dear have fun."

She said from the kitchen. Hermione. She walked out of the house. She Avaporated to Diagon Ally. She had a little time so she head for Fred and George's store, Zonko's. She walked in to see kids of all ages.

Meanwhile Draco had just gotten to Diagon Ally. He had just watched her walk into Zonko's.

Hermione was looking at the pigmie puffs. They were so small and cute. There were hundreds of them all of different colors.

She walked towards the potions that were displayed on shelves again the wall. She began looking at all the potions just to see what they had.

"Hey Granger." Cormack Mclagin said as he stepped in front of her.

She stepped back. "What do you want Cormack?"

"A date…with you."

"Ha, never gonna happen." She said as she tired to walk away.

He grabbed her arm. "Oww, let go of me Mclagin."

"Not until I get a date…..or a kiss."

"Like I said, never gonna happen."

"Well I say it is."

"Let go of her." A voice said from behind him.

It was Draco. He turned and said

"And who's gonna make me...you?" Hermione tapped him on the shoulder

" I am"

She took one good swing and punched him squares In the face.

He instantly let go of her arm and stumbled backwards then fell to the floor.

Draco was shocked that She had actually punched him. Other than when she punched him in their third year, he'd never really seen her be physically violent. She knelt down next to Cormack

"If you ever touch me again, I'll kill you." She stood up and kicked Him, Hard.


	14. Chapter 14:THe book store

She walked away leaving the two boys in the store. She stepped out into the crowd and walked towards the book store across the street.

Draco finally came out and looked around the ally. He saw her walk into the book shop across the street and followed.

When he reached the book shop he looked in the window. And there was nobody in there.

He walked in and started looking around. He finally heard something coming from the back of the store.

He walked to the back only to see Hermione sitting against a wall with her knees at her chest and her face buried in her into her knees. He walked over and stood in front of her

"Where did all that come from granger?" she picked her head up out of her knees she was just barley crying but there was still a few tears.

"I Don't know Malfoy, Just leave me alone."

"Wait are you crying?"

"No I'm bleeding" She said with sarcasm

"Oh haha…now why are you crying?"

"Your like making my life a living hell, Mclagin trying to make me date him and worse kiss him. My life is living hell."

"Well...wait what...What do you mean I'm making your life living hell?" he said with his usually arrogant tone."

"You're like haunting me. You make my life hell in school, and now I'm not even safe from you when I'm asleep."

"Wait, are you telling me that your dreaming about me?"

"Nightmares is more like it. My life is a living hell if you hadn't noticed. Between you and Ron I don't know which one of you is more of a pain in my ass"

"You think my life's any easier?"

"Oh please you get everything handed to you on a silver platter."

"You don't know shit on that subject. What do you think I do all summer?"

"I really don't know." She said as she looked up at him and wiped her eyes.

"Granger, I work all summer. I've worked every summer since our 3rd year. This is my first summer off."

"I really don't care."

"Now explain the nightmare rubbish."

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Well I want to know and I have a right so start talking."

She gave him a look. A look that said "What what you say to me" and "Don't tell me what to do."

He took a few steps back.

She stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Like I said I don't want to talk about it"

"Fine don't tell me. I don't want to know anyway."

"That's rubbish. Only five seconds ago you demanded to know."

"Well I changed my mind."

"You can't just do that."

"And why not? It's my mind, nobody else's."

"Well in the dreams you do horrid things that I'd kill you if you even tried to do in real life."

"I don't want to hear it." He turned away from her.

"You try and kiss me and...seduce me and it's disgusting."

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Reverse psychology works every time."

"Ferret!" She snapped at him.

"Hey my motto is, if your dumb enough to fall for it, you deserved it."

"Well first off, I'm smarter than you. Second, you're an idiot."

"Hey, don't hate the player hate the game."

"What?"

"it's an American expression I heard a while ago."

"What does it even mean?"

"It means…now that I think of it I don't really know."

"Ha, now who's the dumb one Malfoy?"

"Oh shut your trap granger."

"Why don't you…" she all of a sudden remember something and started rummaging threw her bag.

"What are you rummaging in your stupid bag for?"

She finally found what she was looking for and pulled it out.

"Can you tell me what this is?"

It was the love letter she took from Malfoy Manor. He looked at it and his eyes grew wide.

"Where did you get this?" He asked with panic in his voice.

"An owl brought it in the mail a few days ago." She lied.

"Who was it from?"

"It didn't have a return address."

He stayed silent. He was trying to think of how this got out of his room. She finally broke him out of his thought.

"Malfoy. I think it's sweet and all but I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry."

He didn't look at her, just down at the letter. She started walking past him and towards the front of the store.

"Granger!"

She turned around and collided with a running Malfoy.

Only when they collided they didn't fall, they kiss.

He pushed her against a book shelf. He put his arms around her waist.

It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening. A minute went by and she kissed back.

Her back arched, and she let out a tiny moan.

But this was different from all of her dreams. There was something that was different. Other than the fact that this was reality and not a dream.

The only difference was, he wasn't doing it to piss her off or irritate her. She was doing this because…he liked her.

He on the other hand had wanted to do that for the longest time.

He had felt satisfaction when her back arched, she moaned and he Drove his pelvis into her.

He finally pulled away. He couldn't read her expression. He had taken her by surprise that was for sure.

"Please don't reject me Hermione."

That was the first time he'd ever said her name outside her dreams.

"What about Sapphire and Pansy?" She asked.

"I'm over Sapphire and Pansy's just a bitch who can't keep her hands off other peoples boyfriends."

She wasn't sure what was going to happen next But she still wasn't sure about how she felt towards him.


	15. Chapter 15: Fighting

"Malfoy, What the hell is your problem!" Hermione screamed.

"I don't have a problem granger, you're the one with the problem!"

"Well at least I don't go around cursing the best friends of the person I like!"

"Potthead and Weasel Had it coming!"

"You're the one who started it all!"

"That's rubbish I was just walking by and Weasel had to make a comment then Potthead threw the first punch."

"That is complete Rubbish!" She snapped.

He started walking away. "Don't walk away from this Malfoy and don't walk away from me!"

"I'll do what ever I want you fil..."

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence Malfoy"

"Like I said I'll do whatever i want to do you filthy little mudblood!"

"That's it I'm done! Anything we had or could have had is D-O-N-E, DONE! You stupid little pratty ferret!"

She walked away before he could say anything.

"God I'm glad I never saw anything in that git!" she thought to herself.

She walked out of sight then aperated home. He ran after her, only when he reached where he'd seen her she was long gone.


	16. Chapter 16: Love potions

Two weeks passed. Hermione hadn't seen or heard from Malfoy since their fight.

Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Harry and Ron were all at Zonko's.

The five of then stood at the counter talking to Fred and George.

Malfoy was also in diagon ally and headed for Zonko's, unaware Hermione and her friends were there.

He entered the store and headed for the potions. He looked everywhere but couldn't find what he was looking for.

He was only looking for one specific potion and only that.

He turned around to see nothing but tricks and toys all around. But of all things to be in the store he could not find one simple little potion.

Of all places he figured Zonko's would have what he was looking for, but it's hard trying not to be seen in the store owned by the Weasley's when everything around you I colorful and your wearing all black.

He went to turn back to try and look for it again when he ran into somebody.

"oww." He groaned.

He looked up and saw Hermione sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

"What the hell was that fo…" When she saw who had run into her she stopped talking. She finally stood up, brushed herself off, took one look at Draco and walked away.

He finally stood up brushed himself off and continued to look.

About 10 minutes passed and he'd looked at about every potion, but had no luck with finding it. He waited until Hermione and he friends walked away from the counter.

Only one of the Weasley twins was standing at the counter.

"Hey Weasley."

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I don't know which one you are but I'm actually trying to make a purchase."

"Oh in that case how may I help you. Oh and I'm George."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm looking for a love potion."

"Well what kind of love potion?"

"There's more than one kind?"

"Yes." He disappeared under the counter for a minute. Then popped back up a minute later.

"There are these kinds.

"This one…" He said as he pointed to the smallest bottle which was about 6 or 7 centimeters tall and rectangular. "depending on the dose you give someone will give the victim drinker a small crush on the first person he or she see's."

He pushed it off to the side then showed him the second bottle it was medium size, about 15 centimeters tall and was also rectangular.

"This one, well these doesn't actually make real love by the way. But this one makes them fall in love mildly."

He put that one with the smaller one then showed him the largest bottle. It was shaped like a heart and rather large.

"This one we don't usually sell because of the effects it has."

"what kind of effects?"

"Obsession, they think of nothing but the first person they see. Then they get very horrible mood swings and they never stop and if you wait to long there is no reverse potion."

"Well which one do you suggest I purchase?" He grabbed the three bottles and put them away.

"I suggest those little love potions." He pointed to a fountain like structure with a sigh over it that said

"_Love Potions, 5 Galleons_"

He went over grabbed three vials, paid then left.


	17. Chapter 17: Cloudy

Two more weeks pasted by. It was early Saturday morning. Draco had woke up. He waited a few minutes then finally sat up. He just silently sat in his bed hoping that nobody would come in and find him awake.

After about an hour of sitting in silence he stood up.

He walked over to where his tawny owl sat asleep in it's cage. He opened the cages and rubbed it's head softly.

"Hey girl, how'd you sleep?"

The owl looked up at him. He smiled.

He'd had his owl since he was a little kid. When he was old enough to name her he named her Annabelle.

It was a Celtic name, it mean joy.

Well his mother has suggested the name and had told him what it meant and that she liked it because he would pet the bird and take such good care of it that every time he was around Annabelle she brought joy to him.

He pulled out a piece of parchment, wrote the note gave it to Annabelle and off she flew out the window.

He walked back to his bed and laid down.

Then it hit him.

He quickly pulled out the box from under his bed and started looking threw all the notes and pictures.

"How did it….Who did she….when did it..."

He kept asking himself all these question that he couldn't finish or answer.

He put the box back under his bed and sat up in bed.

He was confused, and angry. He didn't like the feeling.

He was confused about the whole Hermione situation and angry because he couldn't explain any of it.

He didn't know what was going on. He hated her towards the end of term, then something changed.

His thought were cloudy, then he thought of the day in the bookshop when they kissed.

His heart skipped a beat that day. He wanted her more than ever that day. He wanted her. He didn't care what he had to do that day he wanted her. He wanted to be able to call her his


	18. Chapter 18: Afraid

Hermione had been awake for hours.

She sat on the front porch of the Weasley's house.

She wasn't exactly confused but more afraid than anything. She was thinking, but couldn't come to a conclusion. She was afraid completely afraid of what her heart was telling her.

Her heart was telling her to go for it.

While her head was telling her that Draco hated her and is only going to hurt her. But the real question was, is it her head thinking or is it Harry and Ron talking.

She didn't know what to do.

An owl suddenly flew over head and dropped a piece of parchment onto her lap. She slowly opened the letter and read the signature it said "_Draco_".

She began to read…..

_Hermione_

_I am extremely sorry for what I said . I wish I could take it all back. Every word. I've been thinking…a lot. I've been think about you. I can not get you out of my head. If you don't hate me 105% please meet my in the bookshop around noon._

_Love,_

_Draco_

She was confused and...sad. She let a few tears escape. She was afraid of this feeling. But she was going to have to face this fear. She went and got a piece of parchment and replied "_I'll be there._"

She wanted him but she knew she'd probably have to fight for him.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the shortness of the chapter... and sorry for my lack of typing the rest of the story i've been sick lately, so I'm trying my best.<strong>

**Spoiler alert: Pansy's a real bitch (Just think about it and what she's done in past chapters) :)**

**Oh and just a heads up i have 6 more chapters left in this story and Im gonna be be really mean and tell you nothing else but what i said for the spoiler :)**


	19. Chapter 19: A Date

Noon finally rolled around. Hermione walked into the bookshop and headed towards the back.

When she reached the back she heard not only one person but two.

She peered around the corner and saw pansy... Kissing Draco.

She gasped. Draco's eyes looked towards Hermione.

He saw her. She let the tears fall and he saw them all, every last one.

She turned and ran out.

She ran into Zonko's right past Fred. She ran into the bathroom. Fred following not to far behind. When he reached the door he heard sobbing. He knocked on the door.

"Give me a minute." He heard from behind the door.

...

"Pansy!" Draco pushed her away.

"Oh c'mon Drakie we both know you love me."

"Pansy you are a puged face troll. I don't love you. You ruined my relationship with sapphire and you probably just ruined any chance I had at being with the love of my life!"

"Oh Drakie, you could never ruin your chances with me."

" For the last time, and make sure you here me perfectly. I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU! I'd honestly want to kill you myself!"

Her eyes began to tear up.

He smirked in satisfaction.

She ran out of the store.

...

Hermione finally came out of the bathroom.

He could tell she'd been crying. "Are you ok?"

"Not really"

"What's wrong."

She dug through her bag and pulled out the note then handed it to him.

"What happened?"

She explained mostly everything she left out some things.

"I regret all of it. He was kissing pansy when he was suppose to be meeting me."

"Well…that's his loss. He doesn't know what he's missing." She wiped the tears from her face.

"Thanks Fred." They walked to the front of the store and began talking.

"Fred, would do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Like a date?"

"yeah."

"Alright then. She smiled then kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and was now bright red.

...

Draco walked out of the bookshop and walked over to Zonko's thinking that Hermione probably ran in there. When he reached Zonko's he saw her kissing one of the twins. He became filled with rage and apparated home.

….

Hermione left Zonko's and went back to the Weasley's. She walked in the door, she was smiling and she started walking towards the stairs.

"Mione, what's going on?" Ginny said as her and Luna both stood up and follow Hermione.

They all got to the bedroom and Hermione sat on her bed. "Mione come on talk to us."

She explained her date with Fred. She didn't tell them about Draco.

"Oh Mione I'm so happy for you."

Ginny walked over to the wardrobe. "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know yet." She replied.

Ginny started to go through Hermione's cloths. She stopped and smiled then reached for something.

She pulled out a red dress, it wasn't to fancy but seemed like something She could wear out on a date.

"Mione you should wear this." She looked at the dress. She'd forgotten she had it.

"C'mon please?" Ginny begged.

The dress came just above her knees and had a sweetheart neckline.

"Please Mione."

"Ginny I don't know, ok?"

"Luna wouldn't Hermione look very nice in this dress?" Ginny said turning to Luna with hope.

"You would look very nice in the dress, but don't you think it's alittle to fancy for a small date Ginny?"

Ginny looked at her in irritation.

"Fine, I'll keep looking."

Hermione sat down next to Luna and waited for Ginny to pull something else out.

After about 10 minutes she finally pulled out a ever elegant dress shirt without sleeves and a nice white skirt. That came to just above her knee just like the red dress.

"I don't know put in over here, because I do like it." Ginny set it down and continued to look.

They looked for about another hour, then gave up.

They went downstairs and just sat in the den.

Luna was trying o figure out a puzzle toy she'd gotten from Zonko's.

A few minutes past and Fred and George got home.

"I've been working with this toy thing I got from you two for about an hour, I can not figure it out can you please tell me how?" Luna asked as they walked into the den.

"If we told you..." Fred began

"Than it wouldn't be any fun..." George continued

"Now would it?" they both chimed in.

George walked over and plopped down next to Hermione.

"So I here you got a date tonight."

"where'd you hear that?"

"Alittle birdie told me."

"Damn I've gonna have to get one of those." she replied sarcastically.

"Mione you've already got one remember?" Ginny cut in. She winked at Hermione. The three girls began to giggle. George stood back up and stood next to Fred once more.

"So what time are you guys leaving?" Ginny asked.

"Um...I don't know. Fred what time do you want to leave?" Hermione replied.

"Maybe in about an hour."

"Ok."

"Than that means we have an hour to get you read ." Ginny said as she pulled Hermione to her feet. The three girls headed upstairs

"I'll be right up, I forgot something."

They nodded than ran upstairs Hermione ran over to Fred kissed him on the cheek, then ran upstairs.

Fred turned bright red. George just smiled.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." George replied.

George just smiled.


	20. Chapter 20: Dead end

**Alright 20th chapter Hope you guys like the story so far...only six more chapters to go then i can call this story done :D sorry i wrote 4 more chapters its 6 more chapters...sorry my mistake**

* * *

><p>It was almost six o'clock. Fred was waiting in the den. Luna and Ginny came down.<p>

"Where's Hermione?" Fred ask.

They looked towards the doorway and Hermione walked in. She was wearing the skirt Ginny picked out and a spaghetti strap top with a purple flower design on it. She was wearing sandals and a purple beret in her hair, which was put up and curled.

"You looked great." He said as he stood up.

"thank you."

"You ready?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Mum Hermione and I are leaving." Mrs. Weasley walked into the den.

"Hermione you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Fred I want you two home by ten o'clock at the latest."

"Yes mum."

"And Fred..."

"Yeah." She handed him the keys to the flying car.

"Thanks mum."

"Have a good time."

When they got to the restaurant they were seated right away. Hermione looked around.

"This restaurant is magnificent."

"Yeah it really is."

The waitress brought them water. After a few minutes Hermione was looked toward the end of the isle.

A look of horror came across her face. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Sitting on the opposite and three booths but were Malfoy and Zambini.

Before Fred noticed she looked away. She looked at Fred and smiled. They ordered their food and just sat there talking

….

"No Blaise I'm not kidding I really called her that."

"Good, that bitch deserves it. Pansy's never been able to get that thought through her head, that nobody likes her."

The two best friends laughed. Draco looked around and saw her.

_Hermione_

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked towards him, their eyes met. Neither of them could look away.

Finally she excused herself and headed towards the back of the restaurant.

He excused himself as well and followed her.

When they were out of sight he ran to catch up with her.

"Granger."

She ignored him. She just kept walking. The entered a dead end hallway. She tried to escape into the girls washroom but it was locked. She walked to the end of the hall trying to find another way out. But there wasn't any other way.

She was trapped and she knew it. But she would never admit defeat to him.

"Leave me alone Malfoy."

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him

"_Stublify_"

Her wand was knocked out of her hand.

"Leave me alone."

"Are you scared of me?"

"N-no."

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"What do you want?"

He didn't answer only because he was afraid to say what he wanted out loud.

"Malfoy what do you want?"

"You really want to know Granger?" He said taking a few steps toward her. She noticed he was moving forward and stepped backward away from him. She took a few more steps back then she hit the wall.

"Shit." She hadn't realized that she had said it aloud. He was smirking.

"I'll tell you what I want…..I want you." He took another step closer he wasn't more than foot away from her. He put his hands flat against the wall on both sides of her body.

"You want me?" It was just like her dream.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…..I love you."

"What?"

She was confused. He looked her in the eye, but she didn't see coldness, she saw...warmth and love.

"I-I-I-I….I love you too."

His smirk disappear and he smiled, but it was a real smile, not his smart ass smirk.

It was a warm, loving smile. Which Hermione had thought he was incapable of producing. He put his arms around her waist, leaned in and kissed her. And she kissed him back. She put her hands around his neck. Her back arched, and she let out a tiny moan. He had felt satisfaction once again. Her back arched. He Drove his pelvis into her.


	21. Chapter 21: Work for it

Draco wasn't sure about what he'd just done but he was glad he did it. He loved her. He didn't care if she wasn't a pureblood, he loved her with all his heart. When he kissed Hermione it was different. She didn't fear him. At times resisted him, but depending on the situation gave in, like right now. When he kissed her he felt a passion that he'd never felt with anybody else. Not Sapphire, or Pansy. God no. He didn't even want to kiss Pansy when they kissed it's because she forced him.

Draco finally pulled away.

She looked at him. She was confused.

"I love you with all my heart but, you just really piss me off sometimes." he said.

She looked at him and opened her mouth but said nothing.

She finally spoke. "Draco….You drive me mad, everything you do and say pisses me off. I hate how you think you're the best thing to best thing that could happen to any girl. I hate how you can do and say what you please and get away with it. I hate how you think your better than everybody else just because you're a pureblood wizard. And I hate that you get whatever you want. But you know what?"

She paused and looked at him.

"If you want me…work for it. Just because you say you love me and kiss me doesn't mean I'm automatically yours and that I'm going to fall for you right then and there"

She pushed him away, picked up her wand and started to walk away

"Granger."

"What." She turned slightly.

"What do I have to do?"

"like I said….work for it Malfoy."

Before he could say anything else she walked out of sight. She went back to her table . The food was there. They ate and left. As they finished eating Draco finally returned to his table just as they were leaving.

On the car ride home Hermione was dead silent.

"Hermione you haven't said a word since you came back from the bathroom. Is everything ok?" She was silent.

She finally spoke. "Fred I'm fine it's just…..I think that..."

"We should just stay friends." He finished.

"Yeah."

"It's fine."

They got home and Fred went straight upstairs. Hermione walked into the kitchen made herself a cup of tea then went to her room. When she walked in and saw Ginny and Luna trying to figure out the toy Luna was playing with before.

"Mione." Ginny said as she jumped to her feet and ran over to Hermione. "How'd it go with Fred, Are you two dating? Did you guys kiss? Do you..."

"Ginny! Stop." Hermione Snapped. "It was fine. We're just going o stay friends...ok?"

"Oh...ok"

"Mione what's wrong?" Ginny knew something was wrong.

"Well for one you interrogating me with 20 questions at once."

"Sorry."

"I just want to have my tea and go to bed ok?"

"Alright." Hermione sat down on her bed and Ginny and Luna continued to work on the toy.


	22. Chapter 22: Genius

**Author's notes: Hope you like it...I'm getting excited...I only have four more chapter. I can truely say i only have four more chapters left to type. **

**Again I'm sorry for the mistake from chapter 20 in my authors notes...which i fix...I thought i only have 24 chapters in my story...i dont know why i thought 24 when there were 26.**

* * *

><p>"Fred how'd it go with Hermione?" George asked as Fred entered their room and sat down.<p>

"Fine, but we're just friend nothing more."

"Oh ok….What happened?"

"don't know. She excused herself to use the girls room and when she came back she looked depressed."

"That's strange."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well...Luna and Gin have been trying to figure out that toy we sold Luna for three hours."

"When do you think they'll figure out that it's charmed so that it can never be solved?"

"I don't think they'll ever figure it out." The two laughed.

"Trust me they won't figure it out. But they did figure something out and when I walked by and saw they were making progress I hexed it...so all that work...was for nothing." The two continued to laugh

"We are geniuses." Fred said through his laughter.

"Yes, yes we are"


	23. Chapter 23: Don't bother

"Mate... What's wrong?"

Draco didn't say anything.

"What happened?"

He looked at Blaise. "You really want to know what happened?" Blaise nodded

"When I excused myself to the bathroom I followed Hermione into the back hallway. She wanted to know what I wanted so I told her."

"Told her what?"

"That I loved her."

"What did she say?"

"That she loved me too. Then I kissed her and then she rejected me and told me that I had to work for what I wanted."

"What does that even mean?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Blaise stared off into space.

Draco knew he did that when he was deep into thought. He waited a couple of minutes then finally Spoke.

"Maybe she meant you need to be nice. Treat her better. Instead of calling her names and making fun of her and her friends."

"I think it's just easier to hate her."

"Well do you hate her?"

"No, but I hate what she does to me."

"Well than mate I don't know what to tell you. It's up to you. If you really love her, I suggest you "_work_" for it."

When Draco got home he went to his room and collapsed onto his bed.

His thought were clouded once more. There were only two things that could help him know and the first thing wasn't an option. He took the second option...A Hot Shower. That was the one place he could think clearly. He got everything ready then turned on the water.

The steam always helped. But it wasn't. This was rather unusual for him. After fifteen minutes he turned the water off and got dressed. He laid in bed for a while, trying the think clearly.

"Why is it whenever something happens between her and I can never thing clearly afterwards?" He asked himself.

He heard a noise at the window. He sat up and saw an owl perched on the window sill. He stood and retrieved the note it was holding. It said….

_Draco,_

_I've been thinking. And maybe it would just be in everybody's best interest if we didn't talk, see or even acknowledge each other. Things need to go back to normal. We need things to go back to normal. Nothing that happened this summer can get out. So I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't talk to anybody about anything that happened between us. I'm sorry but through my eyes it must be this way._

_Hermione _

After reading that he had mixed emotions. Anger, Confusion, Sadness, Anger. Mostly anger. He ripped the note and threw it as hard as he could across the room. He took out his wand and apperated to the black lake. He conjured an owl and a piece of parchment. He began writing…

_Granger,_

_You maybe right, you maybe wrong. I don't know. Can we at least talk about it. Meet me on the shore of the Black lake in an hour._

_Draco_

He sent it off, anger still consumed him. He picked up a rock and threw it at the lake. He walked up the shore. He looked at his watch it was midnight. As he walked alone the lake he'd realized he'd been up for about 20 hours. He saw a hill and ran over and laid down on it. He closed his eyes

"MALFOY!"

He opened his eyes and there was Hermione standing over him screaming.

"WAKE UP!"

"I'm up, I'm up. Calm down."

"It's 2 o'clock." He quickly stood up and brushed himself off.

She sat down.

"Now what was the point of that?" He asked.

"You've got 10 minutes." He rolled his eyes and sat back down next to her. He looked out at the lake, it looked beautiful, just like her. It look great.

"I really do like you Hermione." She didn't look at him. "And I'm willing to work for it, what ever I have to do I'll do it." She still didn't look at him.

"I love how the moonlight reflects off the lake at night."

"Don't change the subject!" he snapped.

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"Well isn't that the whole reason we're here!"

"Then maybe I shouldn't be her, I'd rather see you do something, rather than talk about doing something."

She stood up and started the walk away. He stood as well. She turned to face him

"_Don't bother_"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**You might be asking yourself "is that it? Are they done?" Well...**

**Spoiler: This story is gonna be ending on a cliff hanger. **

**Nobodies more excited than me. I only have three more chapters to type and post! I can't wait to be able to say I'm done.**

**Please by all means necessary review my story. Please**

**Thanks for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24: Diegonelly

It was August 20th. All the Weasley's wee sitting at the table eating breakfast. An owl was flying towards the window. When the owl flew right into the half open window.

"Harry fetch the mail please."

"yes ma'am" He stood up and walked over to the window. The bird had stood in it's claws and dropped the mail.

"Bloody bird you've got."

"Yes dear we know."

"Our Hogwarts letters are here." Harry took his, handed Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny their's.

"Mum I think we should got to Diagon Ally today. Pavartie said that Diagon ally was packed full of wizards when she went."

"Alright them we'll go when everybody's done eating."

After everybody finished eating, they hurried to get ready.

"Alright everybody ready?" asked. Everyone nodded

"Alright Ron you firsts." Ron walked over grabbed floo powder and stepped into the large open fire place. They were all wearing there cloaks from school. All had Gryffindor crests on them. Except for Luna's which had the Ravenclaw crest. "_Diagon Ally_!"

He threw the powder down and green flames engulfed him. He was gone. Ginny took some powder and step in "_Diagon Ally_!" The flames engulfed her just as they did Ron.

"Alright Hermione your turn." She took some powder and stepped into the fire place. She'd never traveled by floo powder. "_Diegonelly_" She threw the powder down and the flames engulfed her.

"What did she say?"

"Diegonelly" Harry replied

"That's what I thought, I remember when you made that mistake when you first traveled this way. Harry dear go after her and make sure she's all right."

"Yes Ma'am" He grabbed some powder and stepped in "Diegonelly" He threw it down and was engulfed by flames.

...

Hermione slid into a very creepy place. She was covered in dust. It was a good thing she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She stood up and brushed herself off. She began to look around. It was creepy, there was nothing but strange things in jars and skulls. She suddenly heard a loud noise from behind her. Harry slid into the store just as she did.

"Harry!" She ran over and knelt down.

"I remember, I did this when i traveld by floo powder for the first time, before 2nd year started, ended up here just as you did."

She laughed and pulled him to his feet. Hermione turned to walk out.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" as she turned around Harry held out his glasses. She laughed. He put them back on his head

"oculus repairus" She pointed her wand and in an instant his glasses were perfect.

"How is it you've been doing that since the day we met and I'm still now use to that."

They both laughed.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said.

"Good idea."

They walked out the door and into the alleyway. Harry walked into the crowd, Hermione tried to follow but lost Harry in the crowd. She was still standing in front of the store. She looked into the crowd hoping to fine Harry but she didn't see him, but she saw the one person she never wanted to see again.

She ran back into the store and ran into an isle close to the wall. She heard him enter. She could see him through an open space in the shelf. He was coming her way "_bloody hell_." She thought to herself. She had to think of something fast. But before she could think of anything there he was standing before her. She hadn't seen him in weeks.

They stood in silence.

"Hi Malfoy." He didn't say anything. "Listen I'm sorry you wasted your entire summer on me. I really am sorry."

He gave her that look she hadn't seen in ages. She knew he was going to make a nasty comment, but she didn't care. That look and the nasty comment would mean things had gone back to normal. He was his old self again.

"Out of my way you filthy little Mudblood!" He snapped.

"For once I'm happy to hear you say that Malfoy."

"What?" He was confused.

"Never mind." She smiled then walked away.

She stepped back out into the alleyway. It was dark and creepy...and the people were dark, creepy and...dirty. She quickly found her way out of the alley and into Diagon Ally.

It wasn't hard to find the Weasley clan with their bright orange hair. Ginger didn't even describe how bright there hair was. But Hermione didn't care. She loved them all. They began their school shopping and finished pretty quickly.

They got home around five. The girls put their school supplies away and relaxed.

"Merlin!" Hermione yelled

"What?" Ginny asked. Hermione startled both of them.

"I'll explain in a minutes." She took out a quill and parchment. And began to write…..

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I'm sorry to have replied so late. _

_I hope it's not to late to accept the position as head girl._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

She let her owl out of it's cage and sent the letter off. She turned around and looked at Ginny and Luna who were still curious to what had just happened.

"I forgot to send a letter confirming her on my decision to be head-girl this year."

"Oh." Ginny replied.

After dinner they got ready for be.

They decided to spend a night sleepover style.

They were going to try and stay up as long as possible. When Hermione thought about it this summer hadn't really been anything like they planned. They barley did anything like the muggles did during their summers. Hermione had talked Ginny and Luna into spending the last two weeks of the summer doing nothing but muggle activities. They stayed up and talked pretty much all night, got yelled at three times by Mrs. Weasley and made it until about 3 o'clock, then crashed.


	25. Chapter 25: Never to late

Hermione awoke to a sound of an owl at the window. She got up still half asleep She took the note from the owl. She began to read...

_Miss. Granger,_

_It's not to late. It's never too late_

_I have confirmed it with Head Master Dumbledore._

_Please report to the head's compartment on the train. Congratulations._

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Great." She thought to herself.

"I wonder who the head boy is going to be this year. Well I guess I'll find out on the first day."

First term started in two weeks. She couldn't wait It was going to be her 6th year She was really going to miss Hogwarts, They all were. Some of the best times of their lives had taken place there. But they all couldn't wait to graduate.


	26. Chapter 26:HeadBoy

**OH. MY. GOD...I accually finished it 0.0...YES! I DID IT!**

**Hope you all like it :D**

* * *

><p>It was finally here. The summer was over and the Weasley clan were waving goodbye to there kids.<p>

First term would be starting tomorrow Hermione couldn't wait.

She looked at Ginny.

"It seemed like just yesterday we were on the train home." Ginny said with a smile.

"I know." Hermione replied.

"Well Miss. Head-Girl when are you going to find out who the new Head-Boy is?" Ron cut in

"In a few minutes, when I go up to the Head's compartment."

"Oh."

"Well I'm going now...wish me luck." She smiled

"See you later, and good luck." Ginny and Luna both said. She began walking through the cars of the Hogwarts Express.

She finally reached the front cart. She opened the door only to see the back of a platinum blonde haired boy. She walked in, he turned around

"_Malfoy_?"

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think did you like it or what, please reveiw.<strong>

**I'm still deciding whether or not to write a sequal...right now I'm think no. Only because i have like 6 other stores to type...I think you'll all really like them. **

**I'm working on 3 stories right now (I know it sounds like alot but two of them are oneshots and the other is only...well i accually don't know how many chapters it's going to have**

**They're Harry potter: The next generation adn the Hunger Games stories that i think you'll all really like**

**But Please reveiw I hope you all liked it, thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
